1933
1932 1933 1934 Events * 4,004 banks in the United States fail in the first two months of the year. $3.6 billion in deposits are lost. * Unemployment in the United States is near %25, with 13 to 14 million people out of work. * President Roosevelt turns to the radio, broadcasting his Fireside Chats, in order to bypass the unfriendly print press. * China appeases Japan. Under the Tangggu Truce, the northern provinces of China were outside the control of the Nanking government. Repeated in the 1935 He-Umetsu Agreement. * Marx brothers's film Duck Soup is released, the last they do for Paramount. Marx brothers also create radio series Flywheel, Shyster , and Flywheel. * George Orwell publishes Down and Out in Paris and London. * British Foreign Office establishes an Economic Relations selection. * King Faisal I of Iraq dies, succeeded by his twenty-one year old son Ghazi. * SOCAL (Standard Oil of California) obtains 60 year concession over al-Hasa (Persian Gulf) Saudi Arabia. * Albert Einstein moves to Princeton, NJ, to work at the Institute for Advanced Studies, one of many to flee Germany this year. * U.S. newspapers pressure AP to cut service to radio and begins what was known as the "Press-Radio War." In this year, the wire services stopped providing news to the radio networks and piracy suits were filed against some stations. In December, an agreement was reached creating a Press-Radio Bureau to supply radio with AP, UP, and INS bulletins under restrictive conditions. * Arab leaders prepared a project for the division of Palestine into two autonomous provinces, Arab and Jewish. * Millions of Ukrainians are dying of starvation in the Soviet Union, due to state policies. Much of the wheat grown there is earmarked for export. * French novelist and soldier of fortune Henry de Montfried publishes The Hashish Crossing. * U.S. Marines continue the nineteen year long occupation of Haiti, from 1915-1934. Timeline January * January 8: Anarchist uprisings occur in in Saragossa, Seville, Bilbao and Madrid, Spain. * January 30: Adolph Hitler becomes Chancellor of Germany. February * February 2: Detroit autoworkers strike, protesting wage cuts. Detroit newspapers do not carry the story. This is the year that Diego Rivera paints the mural "Detroit Industry" and begins a mural for the Rockefeller Center, but is prevented from completing it when he includes a portrait of Lenin holding hands with American workers. * February 3: Sen. Paul Sarbanes is born in Salisbury, Maryland. * February 15: Giuseppe Zangara attempts to assassinate president elect Roosevelt in Miami, Florida, fatally wounding Chicago Mayor Anton Cernak. Zangara's motive? He is reported to have said "I don't hate Mr. Roosevelt personally... I hate all officials and everybody who is rich." * February 22: The German Reichstag (parliament) burns. Hitler claims that it is a Communist plot. Special police powers are granted to the Nazi controlled Prussian police. * February 27-28: Terrorists burn the Rechstag in Berlin. * February 28: German President Hindenburg suspends constitutional rights as a result of the Reichstag fire. Emergency powers are granted to Chancellor Hitler. By April as many as 100,000 Germans were in "protective custody." Storm troopers attack Communists and Jews. March * March 4: Franklin D. Roosevelt inaugurated as President of the United States. * March 6: Franklin D. Roosevelt proclaims thatthe USA could issue bank notes not nbacked by gold. * March 5: In parliamentary elections German voters give the Nazis only 43.9% of the vote with a high voter turnout of 89%. * March 9-June 16: FDR's First Hundred Days: Congress passes all the bills sent by the White House. * March 22: German Nazis open Dachau, the first of many concentration camps. * March 23: The Enabling Act is passed by the German Parliament, giving Adolph Hitler dictatorial powers for four years. * March 24: Chen Geng is assassinated on Peking Rd. in Shanghai. * March 27: Japan withdraws from the League of Nations after being censured for the annexation of Manchuria. The puppet state Manchukuo is established in former Manchuria this year. April * April 7: Nazi Germany adopts Law for the restoration of the Civil Service. Approximately 2000 scientists and professors are purged from public employment. * April 19: The United States goes off the gold standard, in the process creating the world's most valuable coin, a gold piece apparently purloined when the mint halted the release of the 1933 issue. * April 25: Nazi Germany adopts Law against Overcrowding in German Schools and Universities restricting "non-Aryans" to 1.5% of attendees. * April 30: Peruvian President Sanchez Perro is assassinated. May * May 10: Nazi university students in Germany build bonfires of banned "un-German" books. June * June: Art Smith's Khaki Shirts fight running street battle with Communist veterans of the First World War in Philadelphia. * June 16: Chaim Arlosoroff is assassinated, perhaps by Zionist Revisionists, while he was walking with his wife on a tel Aviv beach. Labour and Likud leaders were still arguing about responsibility for the political muder in the 1980s. July * July: Italian fleet concentrates in the eastern Mediteranean and the Red Sea. * July 14: Germany adopts 'Law for the Prevention of Defective Progeny' in preparation for mass sterilization. * July 28: Unrest builds in Havana, Cuba, leading to a general strike and the eventual overthrow of dictator Machado because of a military coup backed by the U.S. embassy. August * August: US coal miners strike. Begun from within the rank and file, they hold out for a living wage. * August: British Navy Mediterranean fleet moved from Malta to Alexandria; a further 14 RAF squadrons are moved to the Middle East to reinforce the 5 RAF squadrons already in Egypt. September * September: U.S. Public Health Service selects African American men in Macon County, Alabama as "controls" for its syphilis study. * September 26: Tampico, Mexico devastated by tornado. * September 12: Leó Szilárd, waiting for a red light on Southampton Row in Bloomsbury, theorizes the nuclear chain reaction. * September 29: Violent clash between Cuban Communist Party demonstrators and Cuban Army in Havana. October * October 14: Germany withdraws from the League of Nations after having been condemned for their treatment of Jews. November * November 3: Michael Dukakis is born. * November 3: Amartya Sen is born. * November 16: U.S. and Soviet Union establish formal diplomatic relations. December * December 2: Anarchist uprisings in Catalonia and Aragon, Spain. * December 5: Prohibition repeal ratification completed in the US. * December 31: Cuban Gen. Fulgencio Batitisa, hsi wife and entoruage are snubbed by Cuban high society patrons of the Sans Souci night club when they all walk out after noticing his presence. He failed to meet their European racial criteria.